Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Party Man!
by Wish I Was a Pirate
Summary: Geoff meets Spiderman in this epic meeting between two hilarious characters for one hilarious story! Contains OOC everything. Secret Santa fic for JC 619!


**Hey guys! New oneshot for you! So yeah, this is a Secret Santa fic for my friend JC 619 who I got chosen to write for….. Yeah. So, hope you all like it?**

Geoff was sitting down, sleeping. While sleeping, he had a dream. A dream about what you ask? Being a super hero, and not just any super hero, a Party Super Hero! Geoff had that dream a lot after watching The Amazing Spider Man and stupidly thought he could actually meet Spider Man and steal his powers so he could become Party Super Hero. Geoff wasn't very bright.

Anyways, after Bridgette (Geoff's Girlfriend) woke him up, she decided to talk to him about his nap.

"So Geoff," Bridgette started, "how was your nap?"

Geoff quickly smiled. "Amazing! I had the best dream ever!"

Bridgette sighed. "Was it about…" she got cut off by the elated blonde.

"It was about me meeting Spider Man and stealing all his powers! Then I become Party Super Hero and throw millions of parties so everybody, even people in Jamaica, can party and have fun! It's awesome Bridge!" Geoff said as he let his girlfriend talk.

"Geoff, you do realize that can't happen, right?" She sympathetically told her boyfriend.

"Of course it can! It happened to Peter Parker and it can happen to me!" Geoff said as he stormed out.

"Geoff! Ugh, I don't understand what he does sometimes…" She said as she took a nap.

Geoff was seen walking around Wal-Mart, seemingly steaming.

"I can't believe Bridgette doesn't understand! Nobody understands that I was destined to become a hero, and have everybody party! If only I could prove to her that I was really destined to become a hero…." Suddenly, after saying that, he heard some loud noises outside.

"What was that?" Geoff said as he walked outside.

When Geoff made it outside, he saw something unimaginable.

Spiderman.

The Spiderman.

The AMAZING Spiderman fighting off a some of the mutant animals who escaped from Wawanakwa!

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE REAL I REALLY DID AND EVERYONE THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY BUT I DIDN'T LISTEN AND HERE YOU ARE AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT BUT IT'S YOU IT'S REALLY YOU AND I KNEW YOU'D BE REAL!" Geoff said, well, screamed.

Spiderman looked at him and waved. "Hey pedestrian! Mind moving out of the way unless you're helping?"

Geoff felt like he could die of excitement. Spiderman, THE SPIDERMAN, spoke to him!

What was he going to say? How should he say it? Did his breath smell good? On what degree should his hat be tilted to obtain perfect volume?

"I'll help!" Geoff yelled to Spiderman.

Perfect.

"Great! You take those guys on the left and I'll take the ones on the right. Deal?" Spiderman asked Geoff, to which Geoff nodded charismatically as he ran to the left, tripping on the way there.

"He's gonna die." Spiderman said to himself as he went to the right.

Surprisingly enough, Geoff didn't die, as he actually rounded up all of his mutants before Spidey did his.

When Spiderman came back he was shocked. "WHAT! How'd you finish before me?"

"I guess I have talent. That and there was only one mutant worm that you left over there." Geoff said cheekily.

"Ha, funny. Anyways, since you helped me out with this little affair, I guess you deserve a reward? What do you want, man?" Spiderman asked the blonde partier.

What should he ask for? Cake? JC Pennies discounts? Oranges? Aha, he knows exactly what he wanted!

"Money."

"What?" Spiderman asked shocked. "Nothing special, like superpowers?"

"Money is a superpower." Geoff said dully.

Spiderman smirked. "I guess you're right in a sense, alright, here you go!" He said as he tossed him a nickel.

"Bye!" Spiderman said as he flew away.

Geoff was mad. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Before he could finish his swear, the world blew up and everybody died.

Except for Bridgette.

Because it was all a dream.

After that dream, Bridgette never slept again because she never wanted to risk having that dream again.

She died of sleep deprivation.

"Serves you right. Bitch." Geoff said.

He then realized that she wasn't kidding and killed himself from depression.

The end!

**TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Hope you liked it JC! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it or not, I enjoyed writing it! See you in the next update! BYEEEEE!**


End file.
